


Не хочу хотеть

by Riakon



Category: Tango & Cash (1989)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Можно провести довольно строгую черту между тем, чего Рэймонд хочет, чего он хочет хотеть, а чего хочет не хотеть, и где-то на пересечении каждой из них есть один человек, удивительным образом подпадающий под все три категории одновременно.
Relationships: Gabriel Cash/Raymond Tango
Kudos: 4





	Не хочу хотеть

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Пожалуй, Рэй привык беспокоиться за других куда больше, чем за самого себя — ответственность за младшую непутёвую сестру, долгая работа в полиции и вообще ощущение в принципе сознательным гражданином, и точно знающим своё дело человеком помогают в этом. В мире так много людей и ситуаций за которые необходимо волноваться куда больше, чем за одного человека, и потому, о себе можно временно забыть. Поправляя очки на переносице, сдавить чуть сильнее чем стоило бы, и, пожалуй, лишь этим и выдать смертельную усталость человека, у которого впереди ещё много работы, а её края не видно за горой отчётов, что необходимо заполнить как полагается, чтобы никто из преступников не сумел уйти от правосудия.

«Лучше б я обратно в тюрьму вернулся», — тоскливая мысль то и дело всплывает в подсознании, заставляя задумываться — какого, собственно, хера?

Он же не адреналиновый наркоман, вроде Кэша, прекрасно знает, что там они могли в любой момент умереть, подвергались смертельной опасности, и жизнь за решёткой была совсем не фонтан. И всё-таки Рэй то и дело задумывается об этом, особенно когда собственная работа кажется ему невыносимой.

Можно провести довольно строгую черту между тем, чего Рэймонд хочет, чего он хочет хотеть, а чего хочет не хотеть, и где-то на пересечении каждой из них есть один человек, удивительным образом подпадающий под все три категории одновременно. 

Как прецедент от 57-ого года, когда совершивший одни и те же противозаконные действия человек мог быть как помилован, и приговаривался к сроку, который уже отсидел в ожидании суда, так и получить смертную казнь и быть приглашённым на электрический стул. Тогда, впрочем, подсудимого спас талантливый адвокат, но у Рэя таких нет — по крайней мере человека, которого можно будет посвятить во все детали произошедшего в чёртовой тюрьме и особенности отношений с лейтенантом Кэшем, соревнование с которым так и не прекратилось даже после всех полуфантастических событий, погонь, драк, перестрелок и взрывов, что должны были сделать их братьями.

Задница Габриэла Кэша мгновенно всплывает в памяти, пальцы зудят от нестерпимого желания прикоснуться к ягодицам и сжать их, и несчастные очки, наконец, покидают переносицу. Их гладкие ободы обычно помогают взять разбушевавшееся тактильное восприятие в руки, ведь полагаться на глаза Рэй не привык — он, конечно, не становится слепым кротом в отсутствие линз, но всё-таки чувствует себя не настолько уверенным, как когда видит всё.

«Давай-ка мы тебе поможем», — шёпот Габи сползает по позвоночнику и клубиться запахом яда в окружающем его пространстве. 

Нужно взять себя в руки и закончить чёртовы отчёты, а после выйти из участка, вдохнуть свежий воздух, и, как и пять ночей назад направиться к себе домой, оставляя животрепещущий вопрос «ты спал с моей сестрой?» до редкого выходного, когда они могут пересечься дома у Кэти, пытаясь и там выяснить, кто станет лучшим работником полиции Лос-Анджелеса.

«Тут даже ангелы падают», — грубая усмешка касается сведённых от постоянного напряжения скул, вынуждая растирать мышцы крепко, сильно, до боли.

«Вот так», — фантомное касание нежных частей ладони к коже, когда Габи снимал с него очки ударяет в низ живота крепко, беспощадно, как если бы можно было нажать на определённые кнопки и заставить чувствовать вместо усталости возбуждение.

«Этот идиот точно не достоин того, чтобы встречаться с Кэти», — мысль царапает ревностью за загривок, так что Рэй чуть кивает, прикрывая глаза и медленно скользя дужкой от очков по губе, чувствуя гладкую покатость лакированной древесины.

Разум пустеет, а усталость наваливается так, словно он просидел за отчётами столько времени, что можно было зачистить весь город от преступности, а ещё навестить все пригороды. И почему? Потому что нельзя думать о лейтенанте Габриэле Кэше, как тот и был бы хорош.

«Он плох, — сам себе возражает Рэй, — слишком весёлый, при такой профессии, безответственный, и глаза у него слишком голубые...»

Глупые отговорки так и лезут в голову, пытаясь заслонить самые важные доводы, перекрыть их, раз и навсегда изгнать сотрудника чужого участка в графу «не хочу и никогда не хотел», что, конечно самообман, зато сколько от него пользы.

Тоскливое желание вернуться обратно, в тюрьму так и режет, колет, течёт по сознанию раскалённой лавой и потрескивает электрическими разрядами сработавшими совсем не так, как было задумано преступниками. Может он один настолько чокнутый? Или же всё дело в Кэше? Возможно, правильным было бы выкинуть из головы не только человека и его проблемы, но и себя самого. Нужно лишь собрать рассудок в кучу, смести, и швырнуть в огонь вместе с совком и шваброй, чтобы вот уж точно больше никогда.

Не думать о голубых глазах, не вспоминать как ямочки на щеке отзываются на искреннюю улыбку, и, конечно, то, как было приятно сжимать в ладони вьющиеся светлые волосы, в том числе. Пожалуй, было бы отлично получить анкету, в которой достаточно поставить галочки, чтобы избавиться от набора ощущений, воспоминаний и чувств, что возникают порой на пустом месте, и жить себе спокойно дальше, отдавая все возможные долги своей родине.

Влажная, гладкая дужка будет море пошлых ассоциаций, и Рэй вздыхает, откладывая очки и снова надавливая на переносицу, чтобы только взять себя в руки и не наворотить глупостей, о которых придётся пожалеть. Ничего не поделать с тем, что у Кэти Габриэль в разделе «хочу», тогда как у него «хочу не хотеть». Это суровая реальность и не менее суровым копам нужно иметь с ней дело и принимать непопулярные решения.

«Может в клуб сходить? — от мысли о танцполе, слишком большом количестве пьяных и потных людей и возможной работе, что сама его найдёт в качестве незаконного сбыта травы, становится тошно окончательно, — или в бар. И нажраться до зелёных чертей, да?»

Пожалуй, это лучшая мысль за вечер, а с отчётами можно покончить и завтра — всё равно крайний срок у Рэя только через четыре дня, чтобы судья успел ознакомиться с найденными для него материалами, и вынести своё решение, выслушав обе стороны.

Дужки возвращаются на место, пальцы потирают их, избавляя от слюны, и Рэй практически успевает подняться, когда единственный телефон ведущий напрямую к нему разрывает звонком. Трубка почти подскакивает на рычаге от силы, с которым тот надрывается, и Рэй привычным жестом смахивает её, прижимая к уху, и прощаясь со всеми планами на долгий и приятный вечер, за который придётся расплатиться поутру похмельем и стыдом за то, что опять приставал к длинноволосым мужчинам, и таращился на голубоглазых так, словно у него на всей этой гейской теме совсем крыша съехала.

— Лейтенант Танго, — чёткое оповещение вырывается привычно, сурово, как и всегда, когда дело касается профессионализма и работы. 

Домашний вариант знаменитого полицейского из всех его знакомых видела, пожалуй, лишь пара человек, не считая сестры и друга.

«Друга», — не менее жёсткое одёргивание мгновенно расходящейся цветастыми картинками памяти должно помочь избавиться от воспоминаний о том, как в туалетной кабинке тюрьмы Габриэль скользнул на колени «за мылом» и одним им не ограничился, вынуждая доблестного лейтенанта Танго стонать как жалкий несдержанный мальчишка, путаясь пальцами в чужих волосах.

— К чёрту, Танго! — радостный возглас по ту сторону провода смягчает привычное выражение лица, вызывая подобие улыбки на затекших мышцах. — Как насчёт нагрянуть ко мне и пропустить по стаканчику?

Мысль об уютной квартире Габи заставляет в груди потеплеть, и сегодня сдаться в борьбе между «не хочу» «хочу» и «не хочу хотеть». Пожалуй, это будет только сегодня, а завтра всё вернётся на круги своя так, как оно и бывает практически каждую неделю после дюжины случайных встреч.

— Ну, если только по стаканчику, — спокойно отзывается Рэймонд, чуть кивая своим мыслям.

Да, возможно, сегодня, после всего, он позволит себе хотеть лейтенанта Кэша. Совсем недолго, минут пять пьности и десять — трезвости, и не дольше. А потом, снова отправит того в самый дальний угол сознания, подбадривая сестру, наконец, забрать паршивца, пока он не сделал этого за неё.

И, собираясь лейтенант Танго даже не представляет себе, что у его близкого друга Габриэля Кэша на него ровно противоположные планы.


End file.
